<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sore Loser by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979933">Sore Loser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conflicted Ben Solo, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Poe Dameron, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics) Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe comforts Ben after Elphrona and his encounter with the Knights of Ren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sore Loser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Knight</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when Ben actually came back from Elphrona that Poe couldn’t help but notice the look on Ben’s face. The way that he looked like he had seen a ghost. Maybe he had, Poe thought, and he didn’t want to talk about it. Not yet, at least. <br/><br/>Even as Poe looked at Ben, he couldn’t help but be struck by the look in his eyes, and how haunted they seemed. “Are you okay?” he said, softly. <br/><br/>“Poe,” Ben said, “Can I talk to you? Alone?”<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Ben explained. Of course he did. It was a good thing that they were in Ben’s hut, at least in that moment; that way, Luke and Tekka wouldn’t overhear them. <br/><br/>(Of course, Tekka had gone back to his exploration work, and Luke had gone back to put the artifacts in the Academy)<br/><br/>“He was...almost normal-looking,” Ben said. “The guy. Ren. He sounded so amiable. He could have been somebody’s father, I guess.” Then, "But there was something about him taking his helmet off that scared me. The idea that someone with an average-looking face could be underneath there. Even if their body was burned beyond all recognition...”<br/><br/>“What do you think happened to him?” Poe said. <br/><br/>Ben sighed. “No idea. But yeah...he actually talked to me.”<br/><br/><em>Stang. </em>“What did he say?”<br/><br/>“He said, ‘Hey, kid, are you sure this is the life for you?’”<br/><br/>Poe didn’t miss how Ben’s voice shook when he recounted those words. <br/><br/>“Ben,” Poe said, softly, “Don’t listen to him. Really. Whatever he said...it sounds like he was just a sore loser out to hurt you.”<br/><br/>Ben snorted. “Sore loser, huh?” At least Ben was smiling. <br/><br/>“Yeah, you heard me. A sore loser who can’t fight. He was just mad because Luke Skywalker kicked his ass. Like flipping the dejarik chessboard after you’ve lost.”<br/><br/>Ben laughed. There was something about hearing and seeing that laugh that was enough to make Poe feel better. He was helping Ben. Everything was all right.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Ben said. “I guess he was. I just worry...what if I do fall?”<br/><br/>“Then I’ll run to you,” Poe said. "I’ll run to you, Ben, no matter what it takes.”<br/><br/>Their foreheads rested together in that moment, and there was a moment where their breathing grew steadier, calmer, and they could take solace in the other. Just for a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>